Here I Am
by xlovestory
Summary: Sequel to Bleeding Love. Will Gabriella live? And when Troy finds a certain song, will his feelings for Gabriella get stronger? Troyella! oneshot.


**Here I Am**

**Sequel to the one-shot 'Bleeding Love'. Enjoy!**

Gabriella's body bumped up and down in the ambulance. Staying very near to her almost lifeless body was her motehr. She was shaking, tears going eveywhere. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking she could have stopped this, but she couldn't of. She knew that clearly.

The noise of the ambulance approaching could be heard by the hospital. As soon as they had arrived, Gabriella was rushed into a bed and checked over.

All she could see was white, pure white. Nothing, only white. She tried to move, but was very sore. She felt a hand rest lightly in her's, and she was determinded to find out who it was. She opened her eyes, slowly the light flooded in. SHe turned her neck, aching all over and saw her teary mother looking at her.

As soon as she was seen, her mother engulfed her into a huge hug.

"Oh, my baby, I'd thought you'd gone!" He mother said in her ear.

She drew back, and Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Where...am I?"

Her voice had nealy gone, but it was audible. Her throat was really fry, like sandpaper, but some questions just coulodn't wait!

Her mother patted her hand again, and sighed,

"Your in hospital, sweetie"

She opened he eyes wider in shock. How? Why? She tried to think but her brain wouldn't let her. She paniced. What was happening? Help!

Suddenly the shockwaves on the monitor started to move quicker. The beeps became louder, and Gabriella's eyes started to droop.

Her mother was near by, shouting, desperate to keep her child from dying. But Gabriella's eyes kept going. Her mind flashed, all events that had happened hours before, but to Gabriella, seemed years.

_"Troy told me to give you a message."_

_Gabriella was interested now. It might not be just some prank._

_"And..."_

_"He says he's sorry but he doesn't love you anymore. He wants to end the relationship."_

_----_

_"Troy, where were you last Wednesday 3rd period?" Gabriella was desperate for answers._

_"In the gym" He sounded confused._

_"With who?"_

_"Chad, and some cheerle-- now NO I'M NOT WITH THEM!"_

_----_

_"Oh Thank God!" Gabriella smile broke through. She was so happy, for the first time in weeks she was crying because she was happy._

_"I love you too- AHHH!"_

Her mind started to close off, her mother's shouts closing down. The last thing she saw was lots of wires coming down on her, the doctors and nurses rushing around. The last thing she heard was-

_"Babe, I love you"_

_"Really I do, and I never broke up with you, we are still together!"_

Troy's words.

-  
Troy was panicing. What had happened? She had just, stopped talking. And the bang! That was what he feared most. What if she was hurt?

Everytime he blinked he saw Gabriella, tears in her eyes. He didn't want those thoughts, they just made him worry more.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, and in a flash he had it out and was talking.

"Hello?!"

"Troy, thank God i've reached you!"

"Ms Montez?"

"Yeah, I need your help!"

Troy could hear her voice was very panicy, and she was obviously distressed.

"Of course, anything! Is Gabi ok?"

"No, she's been in an accident. She's...she's in a very deep acoma! The doctors ay it will take something extra ordinary to get her out"

Tears cupped his eyes at the news. Gabriella acoma! His Gabriella?

"Troy?"

"I'm still here" He said shakily.

"Ok, I need you to go to our house, you have keys, and bring some clothes for Gabi. Tkae as much time as you need, she won't wake up soon"

"Don't worry Ms Montez! She will wake up! I'll be there soon"

And he hung up. He had never driven so fast in his life. It was quite late, so hardly any cars were on the roads. He got to her house, locked the car, and dashed into her house. He stopped, suddenly remembering that she would need them for a while, so he caught his breath. His energy drained as soon as he stopped, it seemed like Gabriella was his energy source, and if she wasn't there, he was nothing.

He trudged up her stairs and entered her room. Looking around, he wanted to cry, but he had to be strong, just like Gabriella. She would pull through this - he would make sure!

He started to search through the drawers, carefully taking out clothes and pyjamas she would need. He lughed softley as he brought out his Wildcat shorts she loved. Everytime he had slept over she was wearing them. She had said it was her security blanket. He was her security.

He opened another drawer, and lifted out one of the tops. As he was about to put it into the bag, and small package dropped and landed on the floor. He absent mindedly picked it up again, and put it in the drawer. As he was about to close it, something caught his eye.

It was a flat white envelope that had dropped out of the top. It seemed to be hidden, but why? He looked down at it and turned it around. On the front, it said;

TROY.  
I LOVE YOU!

He smiled as he read this, and realised that what he had said on the phone, meant more to him now than ever.

He opened the seal, and out slipped a CD.

"Why would Gabi give me a CD?" He said to himself, out loud. He thought for a minute, but couldn't get any answers. He shook his head as he realised he was really off task. But eventually his curiousity got the better of him, and he slipped the CD into her player. One little listen couldn't hurt?

He stood, staring at the CD player, as a rustling sound could be heard, and he heard Gabriella hum a tune. Her voice came through senconds later.

_"Hey Troy! So, I guess you found this. Em... I wrote this when I realised how much I loved you. I don't know if you love me back yet, but just listen, and the song will tell the story. Em, it might sound really familiar to you, not the tune, but the lyrics. When I wrote them, I didn't realse how much they fitted you"_

His brow curled, clearly confused, but he continued to listen.

_"Anyways, it's called 'Here I Am', and I hope you listen and like it. I love you, Troy!"_

Silence covered the room, then a tune started to play. He sat himself down on her bed, and waited, eager to listen. Her sweet voice started.

_This is a crazy world _

_These can be lonely times _

_It's hard to know who's on your side _

_Most of the time_

_Who can you really trust _

_Who do you really know _

_Is there anybody out there _

_Who can make you feel less alone _

_Some times you just can't make it on your own_

He listened and was amazed. She was amazing, sounding like she had written songs all her life. The lyrics, almost told Troy's story. He sometimes didn't know who to trust, sometimes he did feel alone. In his heart, he knew Gabriella knew him, inside out.

_If you need a place where you can run _

_If you need a shoulder to cry on _

_I'll always be your friend_

_When you need some shelter from the rain _

_When you need a healer for your pain _

_I will be there time and time again _

_When you need someone to love you _

_Here I am_

He knew what she meant. He understood perfectly. This was her way of telling him, that she was there. He loved her, more than words could explain.

_If you have broken dreams _

_Just lay them all on me _

_I'll be the one who understands _

_So take my hand_

_If you reach emptyness _

_You know I'll do my best _

_To fill you up with all the love _

_That I can show someone _

_I promise you you'll never walk alone_

Listening, he realised, he would always have Gabriella. He would never walk alone. And yet, some drunk driver, could take her away. In seconds.

_Well if you need a place where you can run _

_If you need a shoulder to cry on _

_I'll always be your friend_

_When you need some shelter from the rain _

_When you need a healer for your pain _

_I will be there time and time again _

_When you need someone to love you _

_Here I am_

He let his body slip down to the floor, his tears now running freely. He didn't care anymore, if anyone saw him cry. His emotions, his life, his heart, was all hers. And forever would be.

_Everybody needs somebody who _

_Keep a heart and soul in two_

_Well if you need a place where you can run _

_If you need a shoulder to cry on _

_I'll always be your friend_

_When you need some shelter from the rain _

_When you need a healer for your pain _

_I will be there time and time again _

_When you need someone to love you _

_Here I am, _

_Here I am_

He hugged her clothes tighly, never wanting to let go. The music stopped, and he got up turning the CD player off. He ran around the room frantically, collecting everything she needed. She needed him now.

----------

Gabriella sighed, she was all alone, in a place, she didn't know where. As far as her eyes could see was white. No furniture, no people, no nothing. She sat herself down on the ground and hummed a tune to herself. Clapping her hands on her knees, she realised very quickly, she was bored.

"Wondering where you are, are you?"

Her head sprang up, and she was met with two dark brown eyes, eyes she had not seen in years. She had missed them, terribly.

"Dad?"

She stood up, and walked towards him. She reached up, and touched his arm gently, expecting him to just, vanish.

"I'm not a dream Gabriella, but this is"

Gabriella was confused. Her dad, was supposed to be dead. But anything could happen. A few minutes ago she had been in a bed, in a room, with her mum. But now she was staring at whiteness, and her, Dad?

"What is this place...Dad?"

He laughed and Gabriella smiled. She hadn't heard his laugh in a long time.

"This place,' He patted her shoulder, ' is whatever you want it to be"

She was more confused than ever. Nothing made sense.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're half way"

He spoke so calmly, yet his speech was so confusing.

"Halfway between what?"

"Life...and death"

Gabriella was startled. She didn't expect an answer like that. What planet was she on? Anything could happen here! She calmed herslef down a little, and continued questioning.

"So, what do I do now?"

"You wait"

Gabriella was getting frustrated.

"For what?!"

"Just wait, and don't get angry!' He laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "You get that from your mother!"

She touched her shoulder, where she had just touched, and noticied it was sore.

"Glad the feelings still there"

She shrugged off her dad's comment and joined him again, annoyed with having to wait. They stood in silence, until her Dad interupted it.

"Ah, he's made it!"

Gabriella looked around, but saw no-one.

"Who?"

"Him"

Gabriella groaned angrily.

"DAD, your making no sense! WHat do I have to do to get back... to life!"

Her father sighed, and started to fade.

"Just listen, Gabriella, just listen"

----------

After Troy had given the clothes to Ms Montez, she had given him time alone with her. He walked along to her room, and opened the door. He gasped.

She looked so... fragile, lifeless. It was painful to see. The usually so jolly Gabriella had gone, and had been replaced by one who was...asleep.

He sat down on the chair beside her bed, and gently stroked her hair.

He looked at her. He was helpless. All he could do now was wait. Or sing?

It was worth a try. He sat up straight and looked at her with all the love in the world. He started to sing.

_Well if you need a place where you can run _

_If you need a shoulder to cry on _

_I'll always be your friend_

He would always be her friend, if he couldn't be anything more. He would always be there for her. Always.

_When you need some shelter from the rain _

_When you need a healer for your pain _

_I will be there time and time again _

_When you need someone to love you _

_Here I am_

All he wanted to do right now was take all the pain she must be suffering away. He would do anything for her. Anything.

_Everybody needs somebody who _

_Keep a heart and soul in two_

She would pull through this. She would live for him, and he would live for her.

_Well if you need a place where you can run _

_If you need a shoulder to cry on _

_I'll always be your friend_

The machine started to beep again. He watched as her nose started to twitch. She was coming back. Back to where she belonged.

_When you need some shelter from the rain _

_When you need a healer for your pain _

_I will be there time and time again _

_When you need someone to love you_

He continued to sing, and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked getting adjusted to the light, and felt someone touching her hand. She looked over, to see the one she loved, smiling and singing to her. She had listened, just like her father had said, and he had come. Troy was the man. Troy was her man.

"Troy?"

He smiled at her. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

All he said was...

**"Here I Am"

* * *

**Awww... and what happens next, is from your own head. I had to finish it there, it was getting a bit long. I **won't **be doing anything else related to this, so no more sequels, I like how this ended too much. 

So, that was the sequel to '_Bleeding Love'_, you'd all been waiting for. I hope it was worth the wait!

Read & Review, tell me what you think :)


End file.
